Electric bulbs, particularly those of the kind employing any of various sizes of Edison bases, i.e., the common threaded base, have a three-part base comprising an electrically conductive eyelet portion and an electrically conductive threaded portion separated and held together by a glass insulator. Such bases are manufactured on automatic equipment, which utilizes a glass furnace for forming the insulator and connecting the separated electrically conductive pieces. These bases are made literally by the billions each year and provide a substantial part of the cost of many light bulbs. The cost of heating and melting the glass, as well as the cost of maintaining the glass furnace contribute to the cost of the bases. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art if a base could be produced at a lesser cost.